


Alone

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: There are different kinds of loss.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This makes a 14 updates for today. On a mission to finish, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> **If you want to know more about possible triggers things, please see bottom notes. I do hope I haven't missed anything.
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

Derek waited in the doorway, before slowly approaching Stiles in the bedroom, and climbing into the bed with him. Stiles was curled into a ball, no longer crying, but the scent of tears were on the air, and it was understandable.

‘I’m sorry, Stiles, for your loss.’ Derek said quietly. He knew the way it felt to be alone, losing your last parent wasn’t something just anyone could understand. There was this club, rarely spoken of. ‘I’m not gonna tell you it’s gonna be okay. I won’t lie. See you and me, we are both in this club, the orphan club. No one ever wants to be there, because it means you’re alone, even if you have siblings or best bros. But once you’re there… well only someone else who is the same will get how alone you feel.’

Stiles turned in the bed and curled against Derek’s side, and slid a fist into his Henley, black and fitting for the occasion. ‘I didn’t want to be alone. I can’t do it without him.’

‘I know you don’t. But you can, you’re strong, and… well, you have me to lean on when you need someone.’

Stiles shuddered in his arms. ‘Thank you, Der. I don’t think I can lose anyone else right now.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to pop this here, in case anyone wants to know the situation. I am so so sorry for anyone who had feels. My Muse made me do it, and she got me emotional while writing.
> 
> Stiles has lost his Dad, an incident at work. Stiles is probably twenty to twenty-two years old or so (but I haven't set it in stone). Derek, having also lost both his parents, wants to be there for him. And what he says is a bastardised version of what Cristina Yang says to George O'Malley in Grey's Anatomy when his dad dies, she refers to the 'Dead Dads club'. I was rewatching when I got to this prompt.
> 
> Derek and Stiles were on track to get together before this, and in my mind, this is something that would bond them closer together, but Derek also would not rush anything because he wants to be there for Stiles in a healthy way, like he never quite had when his family were burned, so... I just think it's important you know that. I haven't marked them as friends-to-lovers because that would take time after this loss.


End file.
